A Sweet Friendship
by kit-kat-151
Summary: L is up late working all alone, when Misa Amane turns up to keep him company...
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Friendship**

Chapter One

It was late and L was the only member of the task force who had not yet succumbed to sleep, the handcuffs had been removed on account of Light having been taken ill.

The detective was sitting hunched over his computer, busy working on the latest killing patterns of the current Kira, when a small voice made him jump,  
"Ryuzaki-San, Misa Misa cannot sleep, Misa Misa wonders if Ryuzaki-San will keep Misa Misa company,"

L swivelled around on his chair, surprised that the blonde model wanted to spend time with him. She was looking nervously at him from by the door wearing a black t shirt, it was way too big for her and L wondered if it was possibly Light's.  
"Of course Misa-San, would you like to help me with these figures?" he suggested.  
"Figures? Misa Misa cannot do maths! Misa will just watch Ryuzaki-San." she smiled from where she had settled on a sofa behind him.  
"As you wish," L replied and turned back to the computer; he was slightly uncomfortable with an audience and began to understand why Light found the girl irritating,  
"Um Misa-San, don't you have anything better to do?" he encouraged, trying to get rid of her with as much tact as he was capable of.  
"Oh, Misa Misa is annoying Ryuzaki-San?" She sounded so upset that without thinking L heard himself reassuring her.  
"Of course not, I just thought that maybe you would find it boring just to sit there."  
"Not really" Misa replied, "to be honest Misa Misa likes watching Ryuzaki, Misa Misa thinks Ryuzaki is fascinating."  
"Oh," L wasn't sure quite how to respond to this, his brain wasn't really focusing. "Um Misa- San, are you hungry?"  
Before L had even finished his sentence she had jumped to her feet and pulled him to his.  
"What a brilliant idea Ryuzaki, we can have a midnight feast!"

She dragged a bemused L to the kitchen, where she immediately began gathering ingredients from various cupboards throughout the room. L had to admit she was pretty fun to watch too, as she ran around the kitchen. "What are you making Misa-San?" He had never really understood cooking.  
"WE are making a cake for Ryuzaki-San." she said, pulling him over to join her,  
"Um, what do you want me to do?" L didn't know how to make a cake!

Misa giggled, she could think of so many things she wanted him to do… that was why she couldn't sleep, she felt so guilty every time she woke up, and had to face her Light-Kun after she had been dreaming of Ryuzaki.

"You can weigh the cocoa," she told him, pointing to the tin on the opposite counter.  
"Ah, it is a chocolate cake" he deduced.  
"Uh huh" Misa smiled dancing around the kitchen, hunting for the various items they would be needing.

L had only just begun to pour cocoa out of the tin when he caught site of Misa bending to look into a low cupboard, her nightshirt rising considerably. It as only after she had found the cake tin she had been searching for and straightened up, that he managed to return his attention to the task at hand, only to find a huge pile of cocoa completely hiding the bowl and an empty tin in his hands, his face flushed pink as he turned apologetically to face her and Misa noticed the mess.  
"Ryuzaki-San, Misa Misa thinks you are very clumsy." She was laughing though, and L blushed further when he saw that his perfect white shirt was now covered in cocoa. He mumbled his apology and began trying to clean the mess from his shirt with a damp cloth from the sink. He could still hear Misa laughing and was glad she didn't know what had caused his distraction. He looked up and was shocked to find her advancing on him, her eyes wide. He backed away, pressing himself against the counter, what was going on?  
"Misa-San?" he questioned, as he felt her small hands sliding under his shirt.

"You are only rubbing it in Ryuzaki-San, Misa Misa thinks you should put it in the wash." She began to tug at his shirt, she was dying to see what lay beneath. L, now even redder, tried to back away further, scrambling onto the counter, succeeding only in sitting in the water now surrounding the sink.

"Oh no Ryuzaki-San, now your pants are wet too," she giggled pushing him into the sink and continuing to pull his shirt up,  
"Um, um, Misa-San, what are you doing?" he stammered  
"Misa Misa is trying to get Ryuzaki-San out of these dirty clothes," she grinned and he found himself complying, raising his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head, getting cocoa in his hair and smeared over his face and then, most unexpectedly she leaned forward and licked his cheek.  
"Mmm, Ryuzaki you taste yummy," she smiled and gently pressed her lips to his, running her hands over his slender figure.

L was in shock - was this some obscure second Kira plot to expose his weakness? He didn't know how to respond, he had never been in such an intimate situation and he felt vulnerable, as her hands moved lower and her tongue flicked at his lips; words like rape floated through his mind. He didn't want this, she had no right to, he fought to move away but his body was refusing to obey, responding to her kiss…his lips parted, allowing her inside, all too soon he was lost in the moment, his own hands wondering over her waist, he reached one hand lower over her hips and she broke away, he was suddenly terrified that he had done something wrong, but she was still smiling seductively so he figured he was safe, for now.

She pulled him out of the sink; his jeans were wet and felt surprisingly tight. He hadn't realised quite how aroused he had become. She was leading him out of the kitchen now and he couldn't help but follow, he longed to taste her again, surprised at himself that he should choose this over the half mixed cake in the kitchen.

They were back in the main computer room now and Misa forced him back into his usual chair, pulling his knees down when he instinctively went to raise them, she climbed onto his lap feeling him growing hard beneath her, she leaned in to kiss him again locking her hands in his black hair, he kissed back more passionately now, a little clumsy in his inexperience but brilliant and warm all the same, She broke away slightly, kissing slowly down his neck and across his chest. Feeling his hands running through her hair and down her back, she pulled one of them under her night dress and heard him moan softly as he felt her breasts.

She moved lower now, her hands fumbling with the buttons on his jeans, she was still nervous, but past caring about Light finding out. He was still a boy after all, nothing compared to the famous L. Light had never let her do this, brushing her away whenever she tried to kiss him, but L, Ryuzaki, or whatever his name was, he returned her kisses with warmth and passion, she had his jeans and boxers to the floor now and she was amazed at the now completely naked man beneath her, she knelt between his legs and swirled her tongue over the tip of his erection, eliciting a deep moan from the detective She was amazed, he really did taste like sweets, she explored further, taking him into her mouth completely, moving back and forth caressing his length with her tongue.........

* * *

When L opened his eyes in the morning he was surprised to find himself unusually relaxed. His bad posture generally left him tense and uncomfortable, but today he was feeling almost well. He noticed that he was covered with an unfamiliar blanket and, apparently nothing else - a sudden flash back reminded him of last night's events. He didn't remember her leaving but it seemed that she had taken his clothes with her. Carefully wrapping the blanket around his waist he made his way over to the kitchen, expecting to find his chocolaty shirt amongst the mess, but the kitchen was spotless, and relief washed over him when he saw a clean set of his clothes on the table, he hurried over to get dressed. Did Misa do this? Or Watari? As he approached the pile of clothes he noticed a letter poking out from beneath them, he ripped off the envelope in search of something that made sense.

'Look in the fridge.' Well that certainly made sense, but wasn't particularly helpful…

He opened the giant white door curiously, wondering when he had started taking orders from mysterious notes and abandoned his careful investigative behaviour, destroying the envelope, a valuable clue, in his haste.  
All doubts were erased however when he looked in the fridge, it looked as though Misa must have come back to finish the cake and tidy up after he had fallen asleep. On the shelf closest to his eye level was a large sponge cake, topped with chocolate icing and Strawberries.

* * *

Misa was beginning to become thoroughly depressed. Last night the carefully hidden side of her had broken free; she didn't regret what had happened between her and L, but she did feel guilty. Maybe she should have ended it with Light first. He never seemed interested but maybe it was because he was so young - no that couldn't be it, he had dated girls before, and he had kissed her first, he clearly wasn't shy, he just didn't seem to find her attractive, she only annoyed him. _Fuck,_ she thought, _I annoy myself, Misa Misa this, Misa Misa that!_ She desperately wished her agent had let her change her image, she had been forced to play this childish role since she was 13, and no one seemed to realise she was an adult now, with adult needs and desires. She got out of bed reluctantly, wanting to find out if L was up yet, but knowing that she ought to check on Light; it was her fault he was ill after all.

* * *

L gathered up the clothes and hurried off to his bedroom, taking the cake with him. He didn't want to be hanging around in the kitchen naked when the task force turned up and needed time alone to reflect on last night.

He lay back on his bed, replaying last night's scenes in his head. He knew it had been wrong, she was his best and only friend's girlfriend, but it hadn't felt wrong. He remembered the way she had kissed him in the kitchen; _my first kiss,_ he smiled to himself. He wanted to do it again and do more. He felt a surge of anger towards Light. He didn't treat her right, she deserved better, she deserved to have someone who wanted her too, and God did L want her now. He toyed with the idea of going to find her, but eventually thought better of it. She probably regretted last night. She was with Light after all. Maybe he should go and see how the boy was feeling.

* * *

When L arrived at the room Light was locked in, he found Misa sitting on the floor outside, obviously waiting for someone to let her in to see her boyfriend.

"Hello Misa-San," L greeted her awkwardly as he approached, noticing that she looked a little like him sitting against the wall hugging her knees to her chest.

Rather than answering him she merely looked up at him, silent tears streaming down her face. L didn't know what to do, he wanted to rush over and comfort her, hold her in his arms and protect her, but he knew he couldn't do that, or could he? Friends were meant to look after one another right?

Misa gazed up at the detective as he moved gracefully towards her, and knelt beside her.  
"Misa? Are you alright?" He awkwardly put his arm around her in what he hoped was a comforting way.  
Misa turned and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, her tears soaking into his shirt. "Ryuzaki, I, I don't know what to do," she sobbed into his chest. "I dream about you every night, and I don't want to be with Light-Kun any more, but I don't know how to end it." She held the detective tight not ever wanting to let go.  
"Oh," L paused, trying to understand, she didn't regret last night then? She dreamt about him? He kissed her hair softly, trying to work out why she was reluctant to end it with Light. L was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, except maybe that it would mean he had lost to L.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him? We could do it together, but maybe we should wait until he's better." L suggested, and was surprised when Misa started crying more, had he upset her?

"It's my fault," she confessed. "I made him ill, I, I am a bad person."  
L was shocked, what did she mean, how could she have made Light ill?  
"It's not your fault Misa, he probably just ate something funny. He'll be fine."  
"No," she insisted, "I did it, I poisoned him."

"How?"

"I put sleeping pills in his crisps. I just wanted him out of the way, but I must have used too much, I didn't mean for him to get sick. "  
"He'll be fine," L comforted her, "and when he is better we can tell him about us together. I'm sure he will understand. You deserve so much better than him Misa." As she looked up at him he leant in to kiss her, after all, no one would see them; the corridor was completely empty.

Moments later the couple where interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. L looked up in panic, but was relieved to find that it was only Watari- L knew he could trust him.

"Master L, as pleased as I am that you have discovered, for want of a better word, romance, I must say that this sort of thing is best kept out of communal corridors, and Misa-San, I was under the impression that you had a boyfriend? This sort of behaviour is not commendable in young women. I am surprised that you L, are willing to be dragged into her games. You were so pleased when you became friends with Light Yagami - I am disappointed that you would so eagerly betray your friends trust."

L stood up sharply. "Please don't say things like that about Misa." He glared at his father figure; he hated it when they argued.  
"Ryuzaki, please," Misa pleaded. "He's right. Don't worry about it. Watari-San, I know what I have done is wrong, and we will put it right when Light is better, I really do care for Ryuzaki-Kun and I don't think Light ever really liked me, so he probably wouldn't mind."

L watched as Watari's face relaxed, realising that the man had only been worrying that he would get hurt, although he knew Watari really was a little disappointed in him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking at his feet now. "I know I shouldn't betray my friends."

**Let me know what you think!! Please!!  
I am planning to continue this, I have written half of Chapter two.....I just need to get round to finishing it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sweet Friendship **

Chapter Two

L unlocked the door and quietly he and Misa entered Light's room. The teen was still in bed, which wasn't surprising as he was handcuffed to it. At first the couple assumed that he was asleep but as he heard them come in he slowly rolled over to face them.

"Good morning Light-Kun," L greeted the sick teenager.

"Are you feeling better now Light?" Misa added hopefully.

"No. Go away." Light moaned at them. "I feel sick." L glanced at Misa, she was getting upset again. He gently put his arm around her, careful to keep it to a friendly hug in front of Light. But to his horror Misa burst into tears and ran crying from the room. That certainly hadn't been the reaction he'd anticipated.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon Light-Kun, I think I should go and make sure that Misa is okay." L turned to leave,

"You know she's not worth the hassle." Light called after the detective, causing L to spin back round to face him.

"How can you say that Light-Kun? Don't you care for her at all?" L was shocked that Light could be quite so cold towards the girl.

"Not really, I mean, I guess I must have at one point, or she wouldn't be my girlfriend, and I suppose some part of me seems to need her around, but to be honest I don't like her at all, I mean, she's a complete idiot."

It took all of L's strength not to punch the bedridden adolescent. "I see, well, I'll see you later Light-Kun." L spoke harshly as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Misa threw herself onto her bed, crying noisily. _You selfish bitch Misa,_ she thought to herself _look what you did to him! Just so you could be with Ryuzaki. _She knew it was stupid to cry about it but there wasn't much she could do about that, she had felt so guilty seeing Light that ill, because of her, and then when Ryuzaki had put his arm around her she just couldn't keep it in. _Why does he even like me?_ she wondered. _He knows what I did; he knows how horrible I am_.

"Misa-San?" L called softly, opening her bedroom door, "Misa, are you ok?" he ran over to the crying girl and sat gently on the edge of her bed. "Misa, cheer up please, Light-Kun will be better soon." he reassured her, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why are you here Ryuzaki?" Misa choked through her tears, "Why do you like me?" she asked looking up at him with a confused expression. "I'm horrible; you saw what I did to Light-Kun."

"Of course I like you Misa, I don't see how I couldn't." _How could I ever have thought she was annoying?_ he asked himself, stroking her blonde hair comfortingly.

L felt Misa tighten her arms around him, and press her body to his. _Ignore it L, she is upset, now is not the time._ He tried desperately not to focus on her body, but the more he tried to distract himself the more he couldn't ignore the way her soft breasts pressed against him.

Misa sobbed loudly. She knew she was being ridiculous; L didn't need to see her crying like this. The last thing she wanted was for him to think her a child.

"Ryuzaki, I am sorry." she said, drying her eyes and kissing him softly. She pulled him against her and was a little surprised that she could feel a hard bulge under his jeans. _Is a hug really all it takes with him?_ she giggled, still a little hysterical from crying.

L blushed. Misa was actually laughing at him! He pulled away from her apologising profusely, frowning as his apologies only made her laugh even more. _Oh no, is she having some sort of fit?_ He panicked.

"Misa," he begged, "please calm down."

"I, I'm sorry," Misa forced out between giggles. "It's just such a difference to how it was with him." L noticed that the tears were back now, sobs mixing in with the laughter. He sighed and pulled her close to him again, careful to ensure only their upper bodies were touching.

"You mean with Light-Kun?" he asked

"Yes, he, he never wanted to do anything with me, but all I have to do is hug you and you're all turned on." She laughed.

"Well, I'm just not used to having a beautiful woman so close to me." L snapped at her, "Now please stop laughing at me so we can go and find some of that cake before the task force turn up."

"Are you sure you want the cake Ryuzaki?" Misa smiled at him, "Would you not prefer to stay here? In my bedroom? On my bed?"

…

"Watari, please inform the task force that Misa and I have also been taken ill and will not be joining them today." L spoke quickly into his cell phone. Misa watched as his face flooded with colour at whatever the old man had said in reply. "Yes of course I want you to disable the cameras in Miss Amane's rooms!" L hung up.

"The cameras are off?" Misa checked.

"Yes, Watari has promised that he will make sure they are not recording."

"Brilliant." Misa winked at him, pulling him back to her bed and kissing him passionately.

L lay down beside her; suddenly he wasn't sure about this. He didn't know how to be with a woman. Misa had made him feel incredible last night but he had no idea how to make her feel the same. He liked kissing her and he hoped he was getting a little better at it but he didn't know if he was capable of doing anything more.

Misa rolled on top, her blonde hair spilling around them as she kissed him. She pressed her body down against his, enjoying the feeling of his erection between her legs. She couldn't even begin to imagine how this would feel without the barrier of his jeans between them. She slid her right hand over his chest and down to begin loosening the buttons, it was a little awkward with one hand, largely because of the way the material was stretched tight over his arousal.

L wanted to do something in return; he ran his hands over her body and under her tight black top. He wasn't sure if he could just take it off without her permission, it didn't seem like the gentlemanly thing to do, but then again she had stripped him completely without permission yesterday so maybe would be acceptable. He hesitantly pulled at the hem of her top, dragging it up over her back as high as it would go without her moving her arms. L wasn't particularly desperate for her hands to stop what they were doing even briefly so he gave up with the top and instead found himself becoming increasingly puzzled by the lacy strap of her bra. Ordinarily he would have solved the problem within seconds but Misa had succeeded in freeing him from the ever tightening jeans and was now running her delicate hands over him. He moaned, half in frustration at the bra strap and half in delight at the gentle friction.

Misa sat up, straddling L and pulling off her black vest top. She felt her cheeks heat up as L's eyes widened and she felt him twitch beneath her, sending a small burst of pleasure singing through her body.

"Misa." L breathed, "um, I, you." He looked away from her, an embarrassed smile on his flushed face. "I mean you look very um, delicious?" L spoke quickly, his gaze darting back to her face, measuring her reaction.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." She smiled at his choice of word and flicked her eyes playfully over his body. "So do you."

L breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been expecting her to laugh. He allowed himself to look at her again, to take in the details of her black bra. He didn't dare think about removing it, he wasn't sure if he could take much more excitement. He watched mesmerised as she lowered herself to kiss him again and took his left hand in hers, guiding it down and under her short pleated skirt. She used both their hands to push aside a thin strip of material which L tried desperately not to visualise. She was wet. L wasn't sure quite what he thought about the sensations in his fingertips. It was certainly like nothing he had encountered before, hot and wet. He took up moving his fingers the way she was showing him, continuing in the same rhythm, pleased with the way she sighed and removed her own hand, returning it to join her other in stroking him. Her wet fingers slipping delightfully over his erection. He flexed his own fingers experimentally, causing her to wriggle against him; he tried pushing two fingers further inside her and grinned when she broke away from his kiss gasping.

"Ryuzaki!" she whispered "Oh Ryuzaki." L frowned; he didn't want her to call him that, not in a situation like this.

"Call me L." he murmured against her neck as he licked and kissed at it, allowing his instincts to take over, his body seemed to have a rough idea of what it was supposed to do even if he didn't.

Misa was in paradise. Ryuzaki's, no **L's **long slender fingers were driving her to desperation. "L" She moaned, sliding down his body and kissing gently at the base of his erection, trailing soft wet kisses along his length and then enveloping him in her mouth. She knew he was nearly there but she wasn't going to let him come just yet. She climbed off of him and pulled open her bedside drawer.

L watched in disappointment as Misa got up went to the drawer, surely nothing it held could be as delightful as what they had just been doing.

"Misa?" he called as she rummaged through it.

She turned back to face him, a nervous grin on her face and a small square packet in her hands. A condom? L wondered why she had one in her drawer and whether that meant that she and Light had already slept together. But now was clearly not the time to dwell on such matters, of much more importance was the imminent loss of his virginity. L eyed the small foil packet suspiciously as Misa ripped it open and put it aside. She climbed back onto the bed and kissed the tip of his arousal gently before rolling the condom over him.

"You do want to don't you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Definitely." L pulled her down to kiss him and gasped as she slid down onto his cock, her wet warmth surrounding him. "Wow, Misa," he moaned as she slid back and forth. His hips bucked into her instinctively and he found himself thrusting up to meet her, his hands running over her body and caressing her breasts. He rolled her to one side and then beneath him so that he could take control. Suddenly this was the most natural thing in the world. Misa's face and chest were flushed pink, her breasts straining against the black lace of her bra as she arched into him, moaning his name as she came against him, her climax bringing on his own.

* * *

L was starving. He pulled open the fridge and took out the amazing cake, he'd had a fairly large slice that morning but he cut an even bigger one now. He could hear the Task Force talking over various theories next door as he sat down at the kitchen table with his lunch. He sighed, as much as he wanted to spend the day with Misa he really ought to be working to clear her name. He was now 100% certain Misa was innocent. She was too sweet, too caring to ever do the things the second Kira had done. L shoved the last forkful of cake into his mouth and dumped his plate beside the kitchen sink, grinning as he remembered Misa pushing him into it last night.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted the task force as he sat down at his computer.

"Good afternoon." Watari smiled at him. "I trust you are feeling better now?"

"Oh, good afternoon then." L shrugged. "Yes I am feeling much better now Watari, thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure you were ill Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked before walking over to peer at the detective.

"Yes." L lied confidently. "Why?"

"Well, you seem much happier than usual and you look better than you usually do." L glared at the youngest member of the task force, who soon turned pink. "I didn't mean that you are usually grumpy and bad looking. I just meant that you seem more alive today…" Matsuda trailed off.

"As opposed to dead?" L laughed. "Perhaps I am just glad to be feeling well again this afternoon." L offered the young man a lollipop to distract him.

* * *

Misa lay across her bed, a small pink diary open on her pillow. She'd kept a diary ever since she could remember but she'd got out of practise lately and there was a huge gap of time where she hadn't written anything. The last entry was a short while before she had met Light. It was really annoying, she would have liked to look back over the entries and work out when things had started to go wrong with them, or if they had ever been right in the first place. There was so much she couldn't remember about being with Light; actually she didn't remember much detail from before she had been arrested. She remembered being convinced that Light was everything to her but she couldn't remember ever being intimate with him. She certainly hadn't been after they'd been released. Whatever she had felt for him before it just wasn't there anymore and she was sure it had never been anything like how she felt about L. She remembered caring about Light and of course being attracted to him, he was incredibly good looking. But she hadn't felt so physically attracted to him; she didn't remember any of the chemistry she felt with L.

Misa slammed the diary shut. It was frustrating not being able to remember things, she'd always had a pretty good memory, _Am I actually turning into the idiot everyone thinks I am?_ Misa sighed heavily and checked her cell phone for messages. Her agency wanted her to do another interview in Eighteen magazine. She hated doing interviews, it was bad enough having to keep the persona up on screen but in public, or worse in interviews, there were people watching her every move, she had to be so careful to keep up the childish enthusiasm, not to comment on politics because her agency wanted her to appeal to everyone, and not to do anything too grown up. Flirting was allowed of course, expected even. They wanted her to seem childish but sexy. It was stupid.

* * *

That evening, after the task force had left, L went back up to Misa's floor. It was silly that he'd missed her; they had only been apart for a few hours. They'd been a few hours of torture though. L had been having trouble concentrating and Watari's knowing smile and badly hidden puns and innuendos had just made focusing so much harder.

Misa had been crying again. L hoped it wasn't his fault that she was upset. She'd always seemed so happy before they had spent any time together.

"Misa? What's wrong?" L hugged her. "I brought the rest of our cake with me," he smiled.

"It's nothing." She sighed, "Thanks for the cake. It's just my work that's getting me down."

"Why?" L sat down beside her on the bed. "Don't you like your job?"

"I used to." Misa took the fork he offered her. "But I don't like it anymore. I'm not a child."

"Clearly." L urged her to eat some cake. Cake always cheered people up. "If you don't enjoy it then just quit."

"I can't! I don't know how to do a normal job and even if I did everyone would still expect me to act the way I do on screen."

L brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You can act however you want to Misa. There is no point in conforming to expectations if you don't want to. I certainly don't."

"Exactly!" Misa insisted "And everyone thinks you are weird because of it. I don't want people to think I'm weird."

"Or dead." L sighed.

"Dead?"

L smiled. "Matsuda said I looked alive today."

"Well, you do seem a little happier." Misa giggled. "But I'm pretty sure you were alive yesterday too. I don't bake cakes with dead people." Misa held out a forkful of cake and L happily allowed her to feed it to him.

"I'm happy because of you." He grinned. "I do feel more alive."

Misa watched as L pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" The colour seemed to drain out of his face. "Oh." L closed the phone and dropped it back into his pocket.

"What's the matter?" Misa squeezed L's hand, causing his face to flush with colour again. He looked uncomfortable.

"Watari says that Light-Kun is feeling better." L sighed.

"Oh so we have to tell him about us?" Misa could understand L's expression now; she wasn't really looking forward to that particular conversation either.

L lay back on her bed. "Suddenly I don't feel so well myself."

**Chapter Two!! A year after I wrote Chaper One…**

**Please let me know what you think of it. This is the first really lemony thing I've uploaded so I'd love to know how I did…**

**I promise not to take a year to do Chapter Three…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sweet Friendship **

Chapter Three

L woke up early. He had slept much more comfortably than he usually did, but there was no way he could sleep for more than four hours at a time. His body just wasn't used to it…yet. L thought that he could probably adjust to a more conventional sleeping pattern if he could spend his nights like this. He smiled, careful not to move so that he didn't wake Misa. She had fallen asleep snuggled into him, with her head rested on his chest. L glanced down, straining to see more of her without moving. It was strangely pleasant, just lying here with her. Her long blonde hair was splayed out over the arm he still held around her, it tickled slightly. L tried to keep his mind focused on her and her alone. He didn't want to worry about telling Light, he'd done enough of that yesterday. He'd gone over and over different ways of telling him, but none of them were any good, they were all just dressed up ways to say 'Sorry Light, you are my best friend but I've stolen your girl.' It didn't matter how he said it. He knew that would be all Light would hear, the boy's way of thinking was at times disturbingly similar to his own. Perhaps that was why they both liked her. Although from what Misa had said, and Light's general attitude towards her, he didn't seem to like her very much at all. Was that even possible? How could any straight man resist her? Those eyes, that body, Misa could easily have any man she wanted. _But she wants me?_ L didn't even want to start trying to work out why that was, he didn't have a clue where to begin and was a little afraid no good would come of trying to find out; sometimes when you take things apart, they don't go back together again.

"L?" Misa said sleepily, and he could feel her smile against his chest.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Misa sat up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's nice having you here…"

L noticed her expression waver. "Misa? What's wrong?"

"Well, now that Light is better," she began, tracing her fingers in waves and patterns over his skin, "you are going to be handcuffed to him again, aren't you?"

L sighed. "I hadn't thought of that." He considered the possibilities for a moment. "I guess I'll have to."

"I know, I don't see how to get around it either." Misa brushed his hair away from his face. "You said you would stay handcuffed together until you could clear him, and the case hasn't been closed, so you can't."

Misa bit her tongue, she was sounding dangerously like the clingy 'Misa Misa' act she'd put on with Light, she needed to be mature about this. L had enough to deal with and the more she allowed him to focus on catching Kira, the sooner she could be with him properly.

"I'm sorry Misa." L said. "I know you don't like the idea of it, I don't much like it either, but I just know that Light was Kira, that he still is Kira, I can't afford to miss anything, especially not now…" Misa was surprised to see L blush as he trailed off. _Especially not now? Now what? _She watched his colour return to normal and as he seemed to be building himself up to finish his sentence, she stayed quiet. "Not now that I have someone to protect." he finished, the words coming out in one quick breath.

Misa felt her cheeks heating up. Now they were both blushing and avoiding each other's gaze. Misa giggled and forced herself to look at L, and after another moment of silence, both of them fell about laughing, though neither of them had any idea what exactly it was they were giggling at.

"We should get up now." L said, once they had both managed to calm down, "We need to tell Light, and I think we should just get it over with."

"Yeah, I guess so." Misa sighed.

L paused outside Light's door, Misa knew what he was thinking; this was their last chance, the last moment they would have alone together until he could clear Light's name. He pulled her close to him, holding her so tight that she felt she might be crushed, but it still wasn't tight enough, she clung to him, drowning in the sweet smell of his skin and the blissful warmth of his body.

Eventually they drifted apart, Misa looked up to see L looking more determined than she'd ever seen him. She stretched up to kiss him softly.

"I'll do it." He vowed. "I'll clear his name as soon as I can Misa."

"I know you will." She took a step to one side, forcing some distance between them. "Come on, we need to tell him." She took his hand and together they knocked on the door.

"L?" Light sounded angry. "Unlock the door!"

L pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked Light's door. "What's wrong, Light-Kun?"

The door was yanked open and L was suddenly looking up into Light's furious eyes. "You bastard." Light spat. _How does he know? _L glanced down at Misa, she looked as shocked as he felt. "You chained me to the bed and just left me there!" Light continued. "Do you know how bored I have been? Do you know how many scratches there are on each of those ceiling tiles? Because I do. I've counted them seven hundred and twelve times!"

L sighed in relief, Light didn't know. "I am sorry Light-Kun, but you wanted to be left alone before."

"I was ill! I've been feeling better since yesterday evening and you didn't think to come and let me out until now? What the hell have you been doing?"

"We've been, um…" L blushed.

"Busy." Misa finished for him.

Light turned to glare at her as if he hadn't noticed her there until now. "I wasn't talking to you." he snapped "I was…" Light froze. He was staring at Misa's hand, still firmly grasped in L's.

L swallowed loudly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Light demanded, glaring at L.

Misa reached out to put her free hand on his forearm, "Light, I, um, we have something to tell you." The teen batted her hand away.

"You bastard," he screamed at L. "You accuse me of being a criminal, you take away my freedom, you lock me up and leave me for days, and then, as if that wasn't humiliating enough, you steal my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry Light-Kun." L mumbled. "I didn't do it to hurt you, you even told me you didn't like her."

"I wasn't giving you permission to take her." Light stepped forwards. "She's mine." Light turned to face Misa. "You love me don't you Misa Misa? You'd do anything for me, remember? You're mine, aren't you?."

"No." She glared up into his eyes defiantly. "I am not yours, I always wondered what was wrong with us, now I know what it was. You think I'm some possession of yours. Well if you must know, L did not 'take' me. I've liked him for weeks. I was the one who initiated this, and to think, I was actually feeling guilty." Misa felt angry tears streaming down her face. "I'd never realised what a controlling person you are."

"What did you do to her?" Light staggered back in surprise. "This is not Misa Misa, even that idiot has more sense than to choose someone like you over someone like me."

"Someone like me?" L repeated, letting go of Misa's hand in order to avoid crushing it. "What does that mean?"

"Well look at you." Light laughed, "What could anyone possibly see in you?"

L didn't speak. Partly because he didn't know how to respond to that and partly because he was busy counting in prime numbers to stop himself from resorting to violence. It didn't seem to matter that he hadn't responded, Light was clearly happy to go on.

"You're pitifully skinny, you have no dress sense, you've got some seriously nasty eating habits..." L gritted his teeth and continued to count, _Two hundred and fifty-one, two hundred and fifty-seven, two hundred and sixty-three... _"...And of course you've got that stupid haircut, but then I suppose you wanted something to distract people from your ugly face..."

"SHUT UP!" Misa's voice cut through L's counting. Both he and Light turned to look at her. "You two have to be civil to each other." She glared at them in turn, L wondered if she'd realised the effect was slightly diminished by the tears still streaming down her face, if anything the sight made him even angrier that Light was being so unreasonable and upsetting her. "You were friends before all this, and you still have to be together until you catch Kira." she continued, grabbing L's hand again. He felt slightly calmer with her skin on his. Moments later she reached out her other hand and snatched Light's up too. L began counting where he had left off. _Four hundred and ninety-one, four hundred and ninety-nine, five hundred and three..._

Misa forced L's hand into a rough handshake with Light, who pulled his hand back instantly and wiped it carefully on his trousers, looking between Misa and L as if they were some sort of disease he might catch. Counting failed. L lunged at Light, knocking him backwards onto his bed.

"Don't look at her like that!" he growled, bringing his fist back, ready to smash the Light's pretty face in.

Light rolled to one side, narrowly avoiding L's punch. L reached out to grab him; he wanted to wipe that haughty smirk off of the boy's face, permanently if he could. Again Light was expecting it and ducked as L's hands grabbed at his throat, but not fast enough. L's hands closed instead around chunks of the his hair.

"Get off!" Light screamed at him, struggling, clawing at L's face.

Misa stood frozen in the doorway, she wanted to leap in and separate the two of them. It was sickening to watch, Light was thrashing about, desperately trying to do anything he could to make L let go of his hair. L pulled back his fist again and Misa had to close her eyes as she waited for the punch to fall. It didn't. She opened her eyes, they had toppled, still struggling wildly, off the other side of the bed. Misa forced herself to peer over it. Light seemed to have got free, he scrambled away from L, as far as he could whilst still chained to the bed. Misa noticed that the handcuff had cut into his hand while they had been fighting, the skin on his wrist was pink and raw, and there was a trickle of blood running over his hand. Light looked up to glare at L as they stood facing each other, both breathing heavily. Misa hoped that meant they had stopped fighting, there was blood on L's shirt and, unless she was seeing things, a few strands of light brown hair in his left hand. She turned back to Light, he had also noticed the hair in L's hand. He was massaging his head, his expression even darker than it had been moments before.

"You pulled out my fucking hair?" Light growled at him.

"Clearly." L opened his fist and let the hair he had pulled from Light's head fall to the ground. A few of the strands clung to his fingers and he brushed them away.

"My hair?" Light repeated. L wasn't sure why it was taking the teenager so long to grasp the concept, he'd been sure Light's intelligence was close to his own.

"Yes Light-Kun. Your hair." He spoke slowly, wondering if Light had hit his head when they had rolled off of the bed.

Light ran at L, and there was a sickening screech as the bed was dragged across the room. Misa screamed. L felt his head collide with the wall behind him. The world began to spin. He felt Light's hand around his neck. He saw the hazy shape of Light's fist growing as it neared his face. The spinning was making him sick. He closed his eyes and waited for the punch to find its mark.

He felt Light's knuckles impact against his left eye. The pain was not as bad as he had anticipated, but now Light's grip on his neck was tightening. He wondered what Light was going to do next, he could feel the teen's breath in his face.

"Please, don't." L's eyes snapped open at the sound of Misa's voice so close.

Misa latched onto Light's chained arm, "Please." she pleaded, trying with all her might to pull him back. _It's working. _Light had led go of L. He turned to face her, and suddenly Misa was all too sure that it was not working. He was looking at her with an expression of absolute disgust. She felt fresh tears run down her face as begged him to stop.

Light flung her aside as if she were no more than a doll, she fell, she stumbled, and with a painful thud, her face collided with the unyielding metal frame of the bed.

"Yagami-Kun!" Misa looked up to find Watari standing in the doorway. She remained on the floor where she had landed and turned back to the fight, Light seemed not to have heard Watari's shout, he was out of control, nothing like the model teenager he had been. He and L were now performing an intricate dance in the middle of the room, Light's arms flailing madly and L ducking and weaving between the punches. She watched as Watari rushed to them and achieved in moments what she had failed to do. He grabbed hold of the teenager's free arm, and L gripped the handcuffed one firmly. Light continued to struggle and curse, even as the two of them restrained him.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Misa sighed as she and L walked back to her room that evening.

"Indeed." L said quietly, "But at least we get another night together."

"Yeah," she smiled, her bruised cheek protesting at the movement. "I guess it would be a bit stupid for you be handcuffed to Light again right now."

"I'm sure it's just the shock of it." L said, "He must have liked you, deep down."

"Really?" Misa pointed at her injured face, "He must love you then."

"I doubt that."

The two of them collapsed side by side on Misa's bed, their fingers still linked together between them.

"I still can't believe that this is real." L whispered, "Light was right about me."

"What?" Misa sat up and started brushing through L's hair.

"Well, I am skinny and weird and ugly and..." L sighed. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"No," Misa laughed at him, "I like you skinny, and you're usually very nice looking – when you haven't got a massive black eye."

"Don't remind me."

"But I like you because you're sweet," Misa continued, "you're clever and fun, and I feel like I can be myself around you."

"Really?" L tried to remember anything which might make him seem sweet or fun, but there was nothing before the last couple of days. Making that cake with Misa was the first fun he'd had in as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, in fact..." Misa paused, her hands still fiddling with his hair.

L opened his eyes and looked up at her, she'd gone slightly pink. "What is it Misa?"

"Well, you have blood in your hair and I was wondering if you would like to take a shower..." She turned redder still. "...With me."

L blinked at her. _A shower with Misa? Is she serious?_ "That sounds, um, delicious?"

Misa giggled and climbed off of the bed. "Come on then." She pulled L to his feet and led him across the room to her bathroom...

**Less than four months between chapters! Okay, I know that's still pretty bad... but it's definitely an improvement on a whole year!**

**Please do review and let me know what you think. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sweet Friendship**

Chapter Four

L left Misa's room quietly. They hadn't gone to bed until the hot water had run out in the early hours of the morning, and she looked so peaceful sleeping. He would have loved to stay in bed with her - all day if he could - but he had work to do. He was feeling optimistic, despite the black eye and the pain in the back of his head. Showering with Misa had helped to relax him. He grinned to himself as he walked through the corridors towards the room Light was chained up in.

L knocked on the door and waited for Light to respond. But he didn't.  
"Light-Kun?"  
Still there was no answer. L unlocked the door and pushed it open cautiously. "Light?" He walked into the room.

"Hello L."

The detective turned slowly as the door slammed shut behind him.  
"How did you get free?"  
"Never you mind." Light grinned. "That's quite some damage I did to your face."  
L backed away. "Light-Kun. I am sorry – I didn't think my being with Misa would upset you so much."  
"It doesn't." Light shrugged. "I was a little shocked, but it's not really surprising, now that I think about it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You're welcome to her. I never wanted her anyway, and I imagine you have to take advantage of any offers you get."  
"You hurt her, you know."  
"Well, it's only fair – she did cheat on me."

L frowned. "Still, you shouldn't have hit her."  
"Oh well." Light shrugged. "Are we going to get on with the investigation now?"  
"I think that would be best." L said, trying to work out Light's dramatic change of attitude, and the disturbing intensity of his eyes. _He seems… Happy?_

* * *

Misa was disappointed to find that L was gone when she woke up. She got out of bed and reluctantly peered into the mirror on her dressing table. The bruise across her cheek had turned a deeper purple and there was a disturbing yellowness around edges. Misa prodded it gently, shrugged and examined the rest of her face; she looked tired. _I'll never be able to do that interview now, and filming starts in a few days for Nishinaka's movie. _Misa smiled and flipped open her cell phone. She got through to her agent's voicemail system.

"Hi, this is Misa Amane. I just wanted to let you know that I'm quitting. Bye."

She switched off her phone, sat down at her dressing table and started experimenting with hairstyles that could cover the bruise. _I could do with a new look anyway. _She smiled.

* * *

L and Light walked down to join the rest of the Task Force. Light had kindly suggested that they remain without the handcuffs until tomorrow morning so that L could spend another night with Misa, and things seemed a lot easier between them.

"Nice to see that you are feeling better now Light." Matsuda said politely, looking up from his paperwork. "L?" he gasped, "What happened to your face?"  
"Light and I had a little dispute yesterday." L said. "That's all."  
"Really?  
"Yes. We have settled it now though." Light added.  
"Okay." Matsuda frowned. "Why aren't you handcuffed anymore? Is that what you were fighting about?"  
"Not at all." Light smiled. "The handcuffs will be replaced tomorrow morning."  
"Oh." Matsuda shrugged and went back to his work.  
L sat down at his computer and began combing through the latest deaths. He had to solve this case soon. He wanted to clear Misa's name so they could be together properly.

* * *

Misa sat cross-legged on her bed. She was surrounded by scraps of paper and more fluttered around her as she destroyed the glossy magazines that she'd allowed to rule her life for way too long. It was frustrating that she only had nail scissors to cut with, but still satisfying. She slashed one page into ribbons and then paused, looking into her own face on the page beneath.

'Exclusive Interview with Misa Amane' the article screamed at her. She tore the page out, scrunched it into a ball and chucked it across the room. Then she went back to systematically mutilating the magazine with her nail scissors.

* * *

L stopped working early that evening. As soon as the rest of the Task Force had left Light turned to him.  
"Enjoy your night with Misa." He said.  
"Light-Kun, I…"  
"No, don't worry about it L. I'm just going to stay here and keep searching for this Kira bastard. I feel like we're getting somewhere."  
"Really? Do you have any new leads?"  
"No." Light shrugged. "Nothing that solid yet. Just a few ideas."  
"Oh. Well, good luck then."  
"You too." Light winked and grinned at L.

L frowned and decided not to bother responding to that. He tried his best not to look like he was hurrying, but broke into an awkward run as soon as he was out of sight. He reached Misa's door and paused there for a while to catch his breath. He knocked on the door and waited.  
"Misa?" He called after a moment. "Misa are you there?"  
L opened the door and found the room strewn with small scraps of paper, but there was no sign of Misa.  
"Misa?" He called again. "What happened?"  
"L?" Misa called back.  
L followed her voice over to her bathroom and knocked on the door.  
"I'll just be a second."

L looked more closely at the scraps of paper that littered the floor. He picked up a sheet that had been scrunched up and smoothed it out. A picture of Misa looking incredibly hot in a cute gothic dress winked up at him._ I still don't get what she sees in me._He smiled to himself.

Moments later the bathroom door opened and Misa emerged, wearing L's jeans and t-shirt, with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail. She suddenly looked much more mature. She was smiling. L ran his gaze over her body, all but hidden under his baggy clothes. He found himself lingering over the way his shirt creased over her curves.  
"Are you okay?" L asked suspiciously, "You look… different."  
"I'm fine." She said, hugging him. "I've been busy."  
"I noticed. You made a mess."  
"Sorry, does that bother you?"  
"Well, I usually prefer things to be neat. What did you do exactly?"  
"I quit my job." She beamed at him. "Like you said I should."  
"Oh. Congratulations?"  
"Thanks." She kissed him gently.  
"Wait," L said, "I still don't understand. Why the mess?"  
"Um, I was celebrating."  
"Oh."  
"You're welcome to celebrate with me…" She slipped her hands under his shirt and over his chest.

L leaned down and covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. His fingers found the waist band of the jeans she wore and he slipped his hands beneath the denim to fiddle with the lace of her underwear.

Misa broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. "L, I…" She whispered.  
L kissed her again, picked her up and carried her to the bed._ I think I'm getting quite good at this _. He grinned, putting her down, pulling off the shirt she'd borrowed and kissing his way down her neck, towards the black lace of her bra…

**Okay - I am rubbish at updating regularly... **

**I was struggling to get the ending to work for this story, but I've got it worked out now. This is the penultimate chapter... I know it is rather short. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
